russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DMZ-TV
DMZ-TV is a Philippine longest-running dance variety show broadacsted by IBC. The show broadcast from the IBC Studios at the Broadcast City in Quezon City. It is the longest running dance show on Philippine TV. Hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio joining the hosts are performers with dancers for the danze music zone has in-studio dance and song production numbers. Showcases the hottest teen stars of the network, which feature the production numbers like Superstar Idols including the Kapinoy Talent Center talents as well as the winner of Superstar Circle. DMZ-TV was simulcast over iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy, IBC's urban dance FM radio station in Mega Manila. Overview It was originally hosting Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil with co-hosting Rengie Galvez, sexier JC Castro and Tone Wijangco with the 89 DMZ jockey Celine Hoffman. Now, Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio headline the new dance show called DMZ-TV, which is also the live performances for the country's premiere dance music station is on TV screen will add spice to live, setp us and hoof, listen and groove the music, devite from your boring lifestyle in high-quality entertainment for that energetic look as the highly-rated variety show promises to change the dance viewing habits of Filipinos by giving them world-class entertainment for dance straight from their televisions prepare with exciting musical performances from dance, electro-pop, hip-hop, R&B, urban, K-POP, disco, new wave and so much more in the music scene. The show celebrated its twenty-second-year anniversary on April 15, 2012 as the 22nd anniversary special pm with simulcast on iDMZ. The show held at key cities in the Philippines: Manila (IBC-13 Studios), Baguio City (Baguio Center Mall), Davao City (Rizal Park) and Cebu City (SM City Cebu). Cast 'Main Host' *Cara Eriguel *Victor Anastacio 'Co-Hosts' *G-Force 'Former Host' *Lara Fabregas (1998-2005) *Miranda Cosgrove (2011-2012) *Julia Montes (2011-2012) *Kathryn Bernardo (2011-2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Janine Tugonon (2013-2014) *Karen Reyes (2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Jai Agpangan (2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Joj Agpangan (2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Myrtle Sarrosa (2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Medwin Marfil (1998-2005) *Rengie Galvez (1998-2005) *JC Castro (1998-2005) *Tone Wijangco (1998-2005) *Celine Hoffman (1998-2005) *Ryan Bang (2011; now on ABS-CBN) *Yen Santos (2011-2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Enrique Gil (2011-2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Khalil Ramos (2011-2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Victoria Justice (2011-2012) *Rayver Cruz (2011-2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Xian Lim (2011-2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Iya Villania (2014) *Neil Coleta (2013-2014) *Jason Abalos (2013-2014) Subsidiaries *'DMZ Magazine' - DMZ-TV's music entertainment magazine, and the first ever entertainment magazine released by a Philippine TV variety show. *'DMZ-TV Online' - DMZ-TV's official program website of the dance music station, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to TV stars and even chat with them. Studios used by DMZ-TV *IBC Studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (1990-2005, 2011-present) *SM City North EDSA (every Anniversary celebration) *Market! Market! in Fort Bonifacio, Taguig City (June 5, 2011-2012) *Trinoma Mall in Quezon City (August 30, 2011-2012) Awards and Nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show Host) - Won (Janine Tugonon) *25th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Variety Show Host) - Won (Janine Tugonon) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Variety Show) - Won *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Variety Show) - Won 'Asian TV Awards' *16th Asian Television Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated References External links *Program Site *DMZ-TV on Facebook *DMZ-TV on Twitter *DMZ-TV on Multiply See also *iDMZ 891 FM *IBC *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *'DMZ-TV' goes 'Party Time!' *'DMZ-TV' with Da Dance Combi Combo 2012 *'DMZ-TV' turns '21st Anniversary Party!' *DMZ-TV gets a new timeslot on IBC-13 *Julia Montes: The rising star of party princess *DMZ-TV turns 24th Anniversary this Saturday *IBC Dominates Anak TV Awards, Jodi Sta. Maria and Christopher de Leon Elevated to Hall of Fame Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2012 Philippine television series endings Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts